This Is Life - Divergent
by HannahEmily100900
Summary: Modern day FourTris story. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Thanks for reading! :)
1. Chapter 1 - Truth or Dare and Proposal

**Divergent – This Is Life**

**Chapter 1- truth or dare and big announcements**

**TRIS POV.**

I stare down at the chasm when suddenly a strong pair of arms snake around my waist pulling me into their muscular chest. I turn quickly, knowing exactly who it is.

"Hello" the person says in his deep, sexy voice making my knees go weak.

"Tobias" I barely whisper as he kisses my hair sweetly

"We have been invited to go to Truth or Dare tonight at Zeke's but I would much rather stay here and kiss you all night. But we both know how worried Chris would get when we don't turn up" he says through my hair.

"Yeah you know how Chris can be." I tell my new fiancé.

"Plus we have to tell them about last night's events" he says, referring to his proposal.

"Nah let them figure it out themselves" I say looking at my gorgeous engagement ring that he gave me last night.

I stand up on my tip toes and kiss his sweet lips. It was only supposed to be short but Tobias started to deepen it. My hands drift up to his hair, tugging lightly. He passes his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for permission, and I allow, parting my lips slightly.

"Get a room!" a voice suddenly yells.

"Fuck off Uriah!" Tobias yells back, smiling against my lips.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Uriah yells to us.

Sighing I turn around and Tobias stands behind me, hands still wrapped around my waist.

"We're coming. Shut your trap, we'll be there in a minute" I scream, turning back to Tobias, kissing him lightly. Then I turn, chasing after Uriah.

"Catch me if you can!" I call to Tobias, who is already chasing after me.

He catches me as soon as we get to Zeke's door and we just barge in because the door is unlocked. He really needs to learn how to lock his door.

As we step inside we are greeted by a chorus of "Hey" and "Hi" and we sit and join the circle

"Alright everyone sit down and shut up. If you do not want to play a game of STRIP truth or dare, GET OUT!" Zeke screams.

The only people that stay are Uriah &amp; Marlene (they're off snogging in the corner), Zeke &amp; Shauna (they were licking each other's faces), Will &amp; Christina and Tobias &amp; I. They have yet to notice my ring. Then I hear it.

"No! It can't be!? OMG! Tris Prior is THAT an engagement ring?!" Chris practically screams at me

"Maybe…" I reply

"OH MY GOD!" Marlene and Shauna squeal in unison

"Did you only just put that on or have you had it all on the whole time?" Will asks.

"Had it on the whole time. You guys were too busy eating each other's faces to notice." I reply nonchalantly.

"Well done mate!" Zeke smiles proudly as he and Tobias as well as Will and Uriah share 'man hugs'.

"Can we start now?" I practically yell over the noise.

"Nope not yet" Chris looks nervously at Will

"Why not?" Uriah screams in my ear.

I know what she is going to tell us. This is the first time she has had us all together since I found out. She looks back at Will and he gives her his nod of approval. She looks to me. I nod slightly and Tobias looks at me weirdly. I give him a 'you will get it in a second' look.

"OK" she sighs. "Will and I would like to announce that we are having a baby!" Chris pronounces excitedly.

We erupt into a chorus of 'yay' and 'woo hoo'. Tobias gives me a huge smile which makes me smile too.

"Now lets start already!" Uriah screams again.

"I'll start as it is my house" Zeke starts "Little bro, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, give me your best shot." Uriah retorts

"I dare you run around the pit in your birthday suit and scream with Marlene chasing you "NO! NO! Go away! Someone help me! She's trying to rape me!" and then ask Tori to tattoo Marlene's name on your pride and joy."

"Hell no!" Uriah yells, ripping his shirt off. "Not only would that hurt Mini Uri like hell but I can't do that to Mar!"

"Pansycake!" we all yell.

"Now Miss Shauna. Truth or Dare?" Uriah laughs.

"Dare" she replies

"7 minutes of heaven with Zekey boy" Uriah tells her sweetly.

"Challenge accepted" She says and Zeke stands excitedly.

They walk to Zeke's room and started to do whatever they do in there. I don't even want to know. I turn to Tobias. He already knows what I want to continue. I crash my lips to his with bruising pressure. He begins to kiss back, again sliding his tongue across my bottom lip, knowing that I will part my lips, granting him entry as he explores my mouth which he already has navigated so well. Suddenly we are interrupted by 2 people entering the room. Geez that went quickly.

"Hey! How come whenever someone exits the room you 2 are the only ones trying to lick each other's faces off? We were the ones that were dared to make out!" Shauna tries to tell us. But we just ignore her and get back to kissing.

"Well then, Prince William, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Will replies

"When and where was this baby made?" Shauna inquires.

"Four's birthday, in mine and Christina's house" Will says whilst turning a bright shade of scarlet.

"Tris, Truth or dare?" Will asks me. Finally.

"Dare" I reply quickly.

"I dare you to let Four do your makeup" he dares.

"Pfft! Is that all you got?" I reply. I see the smile creeping towards Tobias' face, as Chris pulls out her makeup bag.

We stand and make our way to the bathroom. Holding hands, I open the bathroom door and get shoved up against the vanity, a pair of lips pressed firmly to mine. I let my hands wander up his perfect abs and chest. Oh my god he is so damn sexy!

"Stop!" I manage to mumble. "We have to do the dare before they get suspicious."

"Good point" he groans.

He starts to put the horrible stuff on my face and I sit still under protest, knowing that I will be rewarded for it later. He finally finishes and I look in the mirror. I burst out laughing, nearly going into tears. He has put hot pink lipstick all around my lips, blue eye shadow from the inside of my eyelid to about an inch above my eyebrow, my eyelashes are jet black and huge and my cheeks have big pink circles painted on them.

"OMG Tobias! You are SO good at this! I am going to dare Chris to let you give her a makeover because THIS is gold" I laugh pointing to my face. And then I feel sick. I run to the toilet and vomit.

"Are you Ok babe?" I hear Tobias ask but he is drowned out by another round of vomiting.

When I'm sure that I'm finished, I stand up and wipe my mouth slightly, careful not to ruin the lipstick.

"Yep I'm fine. It just came over me and I just had to puke." I squeak worriedly.

"Are you sure? I don't think we should mention this to anyone just to be sure." He replies, just as worriedly, reapplying my lipstick. We walk out of the bathroom back to the lounge hand in hand. The room erupts in laughter.

"What? Don't you like Four's new part time job?" I ask innocently. "Anyway, Chris, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" she yells across the room

"PANSYCAKE!" we all shout again

"DAMMIT!" Tobias and I yell.

"What? Did you want me to say dare?" she inquires

"Maybe"

"Christina, have you ever done it outside?" I ask slyly

She takes her shirt off.

"So you have!"

"Four, Truth or Dare?" Chris asks impatiently, trying to change the subject.

"Dare" He replies nonchalantly.

"Get into a drinking contest with Zeke" she dares

"Nup it's like 1am and I will not be drinking tonight / today and neither will Tris, so don't dare us to take part in any drinking contests" he says, removing his shirt.

"What, is Tris pregnant or something? Or are you just scared I'm going to beat you at your own game?" Zeke teases.

"No comment." Tobias tells him, keeping his usual no emotions face.

"Well baby and I are going to bed" Chris tells us as she walks out the door with baby and Will

"We shall continue tomorrow" Marlene tells us and leaves with Uriah and Tobias I follow suit.

"Thanks Zeke!" I call to him.

We walk back to our apartment in comfortable silence, hand in hand.

"Babe, after what I saw tonight, I want you to take the test." Tobias says suddenly.

"Yeah I was going to ask you if I should. I'll take it tomorrow. I'll get Chris to do it with me, just like I did with her." I say back, unlocking the door and going straight to bed.

"Goodnight babe and quite possible baby. I love you." He says patting my abdomen.

"Goodnight soon – to – be husband and quite possibly daddy. I love you too." I say with a smile, closing my eyes and falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - More Truth or Dare

**A.N. ****thanks for reviewing guys. I will try to write on Fridays and then update on Sunday mornings (hopefully!) I also have 2 friends (BlueSKissors2000 being one of them. Read her book peeps!) helping me write these by giving me ideas. I will try to take all reviews into consideration but I can't promise anything. Thanks again for reviews and follows ****. And now I give you chapter 2…**

**Tris POV. **

I took the test. We were wrong. I'm not pregnant. We think that there might have been something in the pizza that I had eaten earlier that made me sick.

I took the test by myself. I didn't want Chris getting all excited and then us being wrong. We went back to Zeke's today and continued our truth or dare game. Tobias starts because he was last asked last night.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Tobias asks

"Dare" she replies

Tobias leans over and starts to whisper his dare into her ear. She blushes but does as she is told, fearing that she would be the first in the nude. She leans to Uriah and completes her dare. Everyone knew what her dare was, To make Uriah get a hard on.

"Zeke, T or D?" Marlene asks.

"Dare I ain't no pansycake" he replies

"Ok then I dare you to go get 12 eggs and crush them all on Eric's head and then say I love you Eric forever and ever! Will you give me the privellige to marry you?" Marlene dares with a naughty look on her face.

"I would rather not loose my head today thank you" Zeke replies whilst taking off his shirt.

"Chrissy, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke inquires.

"Dare"

"Go outside and bark at everyone who goes past for 5 minutes." Zeke tells her.

"Ah HELL NO!" Chris replies removing her skirt revealing a lacy, black thong.

"Pussy" Zeke mumbles

"Hey! I was dared to play dog not cat!" she yells at Zeke with a laugh. "Anyways Uriah T or D?"

"Dare" he replies in a sing - song voice.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Marlene"

"Fine"

"Did I remember to say make up and underwear as well?" she says tapping her chin.

"Ugggghhh fine!" Uriah sighs

When they come back Uriah is in a black singlet top with a red heart on it and a black denim shorts. He also has red lips and blue eyeshadow, as well as long, black eyelashes.

Marlene is wearing a black t shirt and black basketball shorts.

"Ugh Uriah your ass is too big! These undies are falling down!" Marlene whines

"Yeah well how do you girls fit your junk in these things!" Uriah whimpers, referring to Marlene's thong that he was forced to wear.

"GIRLS DON'T HAVE JUNK!" we all yell in unison.

"You know what I mean!" he yells back. "Anyway Marlene T or D"

"Dare"  
"I dare you to switch clothes and underwear and makeup with me" Uriah says with a smile. I think this was planned out.

Mar agrees with a smile. That was SO planned out! I walk over to Tobias and sit on his lap. I want to do so much more but all our friends are sitting here so I can't. I peck him on the lips but he decides that he wants more and crashes his lips to mine again as soon as I pull back. He slips his tongue over my bottom lip, pleading for me to grant him entry, which I give him. Our tongues battle for dominance but I let him win because I know that he won't be happy if I win. He searches my mouth for anything that he hasn't discovered yet, knowing that there is nothing he doesn't already know. I pull back and smile using my mind to tell him that we will continue this later because our friends just walked back in from getting changed. He nods like he understands.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS, GET A FUCKING ROOM!?" Uriah practically screams into my ear.

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Tobias retorts.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Mar yells over all the yelling, trying to get the game back on track.

"Truth" I reply.

"When was the last time you and Four did 'IT'?" she inquires.

"Geez what is it with you guys and my sex life!?" I whinge, removing my jumper. "Anyways, Christina, interrogation or torture?" I ask her.

"WHAT?" everyone asks me.

"Truth is interrogation and dare is torture." I explain acting all huffy like they should know what I'm talking about.

"Oh, and torture" Chris tells me.

"Dye Will's hair blue" I say.

"Do I even get a say in this?" Will asks me.

"Nope" I reply popping the 'P'.

"YAY!" Chris yells

Zeke goes to get the dye as Chris finds an old towel to cover Will. I start to kiss Tobias but he pulls away giving me a stern look. "I thought we agreed not to do this until we got home" he tells me and I give him puppy dog eyes. "They do not work on me anymore, I get them too much from you and the initiates!" he says not giving in. "Please just 1 kiss" I plead. "Fine, like I can ever give in to you" he mumbles against my lips. Zeke returns with the hair dye and Christina applies it to Will's hair. He looks like a smurf because some of the dye gets all over his face. We have a giggle about it and Christina says that she is going to bed and we all agree. We walk back to Tobias and my apartment with Uriah and Marlene and they pull off into their apartment and we walk a little further down the hall. We walk into our apartment and Tobias looks at me with a loving smile.

"When to you want us to get married babe?" he asks me.

"Soon" I reply sassily.

I lean in and kiss him and he puts his hands on my hips and mine go around his neck, tracing his stubble. He slides his tongue across my bottom lip and I grant him entrance. He starts to back me up against our bed and the back of my thighs hit the side. He pulls away and pushes me down onto the bed, making the hem of my shirt ride up. He traces around my belly button with his soft fingers and pulls the rest of my top up and over my head, revealing my black lacy bra. I remove his shirt and feel his abs. His glorious abs. Soon we have removed all of our clothes and he is pounding into me and I am basically screaming with pleasure. We both reach our climax and lie there in a comfortable silence, breathing heavily.

"So can we try to organise a date and a place so we can get married soon. I don't think I can wait any longer babe. I'm going to burst!" he tells me.

"Yeah we can organise something tomorrow. I'm going to get Chris to be my maid of honour, and Mar and Shauna to be my bridesmaids. I was thinking maybe we could have the wedding after Christina has the baby so it can be a ring boy or a flower girl depending on what she has." I explain.

"Yeah for all we know Chris and Will could have created a monster!" he replies with a laugh.

We sit there and have a little giggle about what he just said about the baby.

"Well I'm going to get Zeke to be my best man, and Will and Uriah to be groomsmen but now we are going to go to sleep and we will plan more when we wake up."

"Yeah righto. Good night I love you" I say as I give him a peck

"Love you too sweetie" he says but all I hear is love because I'm already asleep.

**AN. YAY CHAPTER 2! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I GOT WRITERS BLOCK AND ASSIGNMENTS TO DO SO I HAVEN'T REALLY HAD MUCH TIME. I HAVE DECIDED THAT CHRIS WILL HAVE IDENTICAL TWIN GIRLS AND THERE WILL BE A MAJOR TIME PASS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE VOTES FOR BABY NAMES FOR CHRISTINA AND THEY ARE**

**-INDIANNA ROSE AND ELLA CLAIRE**

**-MOLLY MAE AND PHOEBE MAC**

**-LUCIE JANE AND ARIANNE JADE**

**-AMITY JADE AND ZARNI DAENA**

**-ISABELLA JADE AND SARAH EMILY**

**-MIA ABBEY AND EMILY CLAIRE**

**AND FINALLY**

**-CHARLOTTE HOLLY AND CHLOE LAURA**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR SUPPORT XXX**


	3. Chapter 3 - Beach Day, Random Chapter

**AN: HEY GUYS! DECIEDED TO UPDATE COS I AINT FEELING TOO GOOD AND STAYED HOME. I WAS BORED. GOT SOOOOOOOOO MANY REVIEWS AND I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I WILL GIVE EVERYONE SOME MORE TIME TO THINK ABOUT BABY WILLSTINA NAMES BUT I THINK AT THE MOMENT THAT MIA ABBEY AND EMILY CLAIRE AND MOLLY MAE AND PHOEBE MAC ARE WINNING BUT I'M NOT SURE. I WOULD HAVE TO CHECK AND THAT USES TOO MUCH ENERGY TO PRESS A COUPLE OF BUTTONS! I'M SO LAZY! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO; I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 3! **

∞**TOBIAS POV.∞**

∞**7 ½ MONTHS LATER∞**

I wake up to someone kissing me lightly but passionately. I love when she wakes me up like this. I pretend that I'm still asleep but she catches on.

"I'm not an idiot Toby" she states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, which it is.

"Yeah but I like having you try to wake me up" I complain. "Suck it up, princess" she tells me as she walks to the bathroom to shower. I follow her in and we shower together, washing each other.

"I love you Toby" she whispers when we get out. "I love you more" I say, as I walk out of the bathroom to get some clothes. "Don't even start that!" she calls to me. "I love you all the way to the moon and back" I tell her sweetly. "Yeah, if you love me so much then you wouldn't mind getting me some clothes and breakfast" She yells down the hallway. "Yeah whatever" I say back grabbing her a white shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans.

"What do you want for brekkie baby?" I ask as I hand her the outfit I chose. "Potatoes and bacon" she tells me. Her dad used to tell her that she couldn't have potatoes for breakfast and that it wasn't a breakfast food but then I started to make them for her and now that's all she wants to eat.

"OK love, it'll probs be about 15 – 20 minutes" I tell her.

I walk to the back door and let Charli in. Charli is our new addition to the family. She is brown and black and a cross between a German Shepard and a Husky. She is beautiful. I'd say that she is more beautiful than Tris but I'd probably get killed in my sleep for doing that! Then my phone rings. It's Zeke, God what does he want?! I answer it.

"Hey Zeke"

"Hey Four. I was wondering if you and Tris wanted to come to the beach with me Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Will and Chris tomorrow."

"Oh so we are the least on your list of your importance?" I reply and laugh. Tris walks in in the clothes I got her and sits down at the bench and pats Charli. She yells "Hey Zeke!" and he yells hey back, making my eardrums burst. "Baby do ya wanna go to the beach with the gang tomorrow?" I ask her with pleading eyes. She nods her approval.

"Yeah we can come. We were actually thinking of having the wedding on the beach, so we will check this beach out tomorrow and see if this is the beach" I tell Zeke. "I really don't care about the wedding at the moment. All I wanna know is if you guys are coming!" Zeke tells me

"Yes we are coming. What time are we meeting up at?"

"10:30. You guys are bringing drinks. See you later!" he states plainly and without waiting for an answer he hangs up.

I put my phone down and tell Tris that Zeke wants us to bring drinks and that it starts at 10:30 so we need to leave at 10 so we can get drinks on the way so they are still cold when we get there.

"I think the reason we are going to the beach is because it's Marlene's birthday. I'm going to go get her a present. Do you want to come?" she asks me.  
"Nah I'm going to go to the park with Charli and throw the ball with her. Call me when you get home." I tell her, picking up Charli's lead and a ball. I walk over to where Tris is sitting on the bench and stand in between her legs. I give her a kiss but she latches on with her legs as I walk backwards to get Charli, so that I am carrying her.

"Tris, I have to go now. I love you and get off, for crying out loud."

"Fine love you too Toby" she says kissing my on the cheek and then hopping down.

"Bye babe" she calls as I walk into the garage. And I call a 'bye' back to her.

∞**TRIS POV.∞**

I get in my car and start to drive to the closest shopping centre. I end up getting Mar some nice body lotions and soaps and stuff from The Body Shop. I also get her a bottle of massage oil and fluffy robe. 'She can have a spa day at home' I thought as I was walking back to the car to put Marlene's present in. I end up calling a heavily pregnant Christina and she decided that she needed to get Mar a gift too. So she came up to the shops and we got a present for Mar from her and Will and we shopped some more.

"So what did you get Mar?" she asked me, after buying a cardigan for our friends gift.

"Lotions and soaps and massage oil and a fluffy robe." I explain.

"Nice". She pauses for a moment. "Hey your birthday is coming up soon. What do you want?" she asks me.

"It's not for like 3 months Chris! I don't really care what you get me anyway. Can we get some lunch? I'm starving" I whine.

"Yeah ok but I'm craving a smoothie so we're going to get that and then get lunch" she says with a laugh. I laugh too. We sit there laughing our asses off and all the people are looking at us weirdly. But I don't care. I'm having fun with my friend and I'm happy. We end up getting a pizza and sharing it. We paid for half each but Chris ate about ¾ of it but I don't mind. She's pregnant and that's all I can say! I'll probably be having kids one day too (hopefully Tobias' kids!) so I'd better get used to it!

We finish lunch and say our goodbyes and then we go home. When I get home I find Tobias asleep on the lounge, with Charli curled up by his side. So I do as he said, call him when I get home. His phone is normally on the loudest volume possible and today its right next to his head. 'YES!' I think to myself. I dial his number and wait for it to ring and just as I suspected it is on the highest volume and he jumps and basically hits the roof. I just start to piss myself laughing and he looks at me. Shit.

"Hey baby. Looks like you took my last words seriously" he says stalking towards me. Double shit! Then I lose it. I sprint down the hallway and into the bathroom and lock the door. He has followed me down the hallway and is now banging on the door screaming to open it.

"Ok I'll open it. But only if you promise not to kill me." I say as I slowly unlock the door and open it.

He grabs me and tosses me over his shoulder and starts to tickle me. I pound my tiny fists into his back but he barely notices it. He throws me onto the couch and tickles me even more, knowing where my weak spots are. He is going to kill me.

"STOP! STOP IT!" I yell.

"Ok. Let's watch a movie" he suggests.

"Yeah let's watch 'Just Go with it'. It has Adam Sandler in it. It's funny but then again all Adam Sandler movies are hilarious." I tell him.

He mumbles something about chick flicks under his breath but agrees to it. I give him a light kiss and get up and put the disc into the DVD player. I walk back and sit on the lounge only to be attacked by another round of tickling.

"Stop that right now!" I scream with laughter. He stops abruptly and then gives me a kiss but as he goes to pull away I deepen it, sliding my tongue along his bottom lip asking for permission to enter and he agrees. We stop kissing and I wriggle into his side and he wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in closer. These are the moments I wish I could freeze time. Just me and him. I love it. I love him. He pulls a blanket over us and kisses my forehead.

We start to watch the movie and Tobias gets up to make popcorn and milkshakes. We are just at the part where he asks Jennifer Aniston to pretend to be his ex-wife and takes her shopping when all of a sudden my phone rings. It's Christina.

"Babe I need to answer this. It's Chris so can you please pause it?" I ask him and answer my phone.

"Hey Chris, what's wrong?" I say cheerily. She sounds like she is crying, poor thing.

"You've WHAT!?" I scream, and jump from the lounge with Tobias on my heels.

**AN. HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! DEPENING ON WHAT HAPPENS TOMORROW, I MAY UPDATE AGAIN, IF I FEEL LIKE IT. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REMEMBER THAT YOU CAN STILL VOTE FOR NAMES BUT I WILL BE CHOSING THE ONE THAT HAS THE MOST VOTES.**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO DIVERGENT, THAT ALL GOES TO VERONICA ROTH. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS THE BODY SHOP AND OTHER PLACES I MAY HAVE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER OR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

**THANKS AL **** =) **


	4. Chapter 4 - Wedding and Twins Birth

**A.N.: SOZZY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING AND PUTTING UP WITH MY SNAIL PACE! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! AND BECAUSE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SO PATIENT, IT'S A LONG ONE!**

**SO NOW I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 4!**

I sit in Christina's hospital room holding her youngest daughter, by 5 minutes, Molly Mae and Tobias sits next to me holding the oldest, Isabella Jade. Chris looks at us with a loving smile.

"You guys are gonna be the cutest parents!" she giggles. yep that's Chris, always giggling.

"Yeah you guys will have the cutest babies" Will agrees with her.

Seeing the twins being born has just made me want to have kids more. But only with Tobias of course. I'll have to talk to him about this later. Molly looks just like Will with his sandy colour hair and heart-shaped face. But she has Chris' emerald green eyes. Isabella look almost identical but she has very pale orange hair, almost strawberry blonde but still orange. They are gorgeous. And me and Toby were joking that they were going to have monster babies! How wrong were we?!

"TRIS!" Christina's whisper shout snaps me out of my trance.

"what? You're gonna wake little one up" I say back refering to sleeping Molly in my arms.

"I said that you and Four have to leave now so you can make my babies a friend!"

"Haha you are joking, but we will be leaving now so the children can sleep. Are you going to get some lunch with us Will?"

"Yeah I might grab some. Want anything babe?" Will replies.

"I'll have the biggest Coke you can find and some Dauntless cake." She replies.

"Ok. Bye babies" Will says taking Molly from me and Tobias puts Issy back in her crib. Will gives Chris and the girls a quick kiss on their foreheads and we walk out of the room.

**PAGEBREAK**

We get back to our apartment after lunch. I sit down on the lounge and Toby comes to sit next to me and in his hand is a pad of paper and a pen. Shit. We are going to start wedding planning and after seeing the twins all I can think about having kids with Tobias. Charli jumps up onto my lap and curls into a ball. She is so cute!

"OK" He starts, writing WEDDING PLANS up the top of the paper "We have decided that Zeke is Best Man and Christina is Maid of Honour" he says writing it down.

"Yep and Uriah and Will are Groomsmen and Mar and Shauna are going to be bridesmaids, correct?" I ask him and he nods writing that down too.

"Now colours. I'm thinking we will wear white so like a white tie for you and a grey or black suit jacket and a white dress for me. Chris and Zeke will wear pale blue, Mar and Uriah will wear pale yellow and Will and Shauna will wear pale green. Then Molly can wear a pale pink dress and Issy can wear pale purple as flower girls?" I ask again and he nods and writes all of that down too.

"Well we will have dauntless cake for obvious reasons but we should get 2 or 3 layers cause you know what Uri is like!" he states ass I snatch the pen and paper off him. My turn to write.

"Definitely! He is such a pig! Ok so then we will just get flowers in those colours as well but I will organise that as well as dresses for the girls but you have to promise me that you will order the cake and get your suits please!" I beg him.

"Ugh fine. You have to get my ring and I'll get yours and I think that's it?"

"Dumb-ass we need to invite people. I'm thinking small like friends and family?"

"Yep all our friends are there already except for Tori, Max and Harrison. And did you want to invite Caleb or just let him die from not coming to his sisters wedding? I know you want your parents to come and I'm going to try and contact Evelyn."

"Are you sure that you want Evelyn to come. Oh and Caleb can't come, he has some Erudite smart ass stuff on in Amity. Something about a potion to stop their apples turning brown. And funnily enough the day of our wedding!"

"I'm definitely sure about Evelyn. I'm actually thinking about asking Max if she can do and older persons version of initiation into Dauntless. I'm ready to let her back into my life. Our life." he explains.

"Ok I love you and you are very wise to let her back into your life after she left you with Marcus" I say to him giving him a hug. I want to talk to him about having kids but I think I'll leave that for tomorrow because all of a sudden I feel really tired so I get up and walk towards the bedroom. I change into PJ's and lie down and I'm soon joined by Toby.

"love you" he whispers

"love you too"

**PAGEBREAK-TIME LAPSE TO WEDDING DAY.**

"Tris get up out of bed you lazy ass and lets get you ready. I already let you sleep till 10am." Chris yells in my ear.

"yeah so I can have another hour. I'm not getting married until 4:30." I whine.

"Fine. I'll wake you up in an hour but we are gonna have to rush" and she walks out of the room. Peace at last. 15 minutes later she is back in my room and Molly and Issy are jumping on top of me, their little curls bouncing everywhere as they jump and they are giggling like crazy. That's a trait from Chris.

"Fine! Fine! I'm up!" I say with a laugh and grab Issy and tickle her tummy and Chris does the same to Molly.

"Git up Annie Twissie" 2 year old Issy yells at me through her fits of laughter.

"I made you bacon" Chris tells me and passes me a pair of legging and a tight black shirt that shows my raven tatoos. I get changed as fast as I can and run down the hallway and to the table with the twins, Mar and Shauna and start chucking the bacon in my mouth. Yum, bacon!

"Tris, you're gonna get sick" Mar laughs at me.

"don care" I reply, still chucking it in my face.

I finish and Chris takes my plate away from me and tells me to sit still. Mar says she is going to get the twins in their dresses and Shauna is going to do their hair. Chris starts to curl my hair and we make small talk about her and Will's wedding that is coming up in a couple of weeks. She is just going to use the same dresses for the twins that they are wearing for my wedding, just for their wedding. She finishes my hair and places the diamonte encrusted hair clip in the back and starts on my makeup. Its simple like I told her to do, silver shimmery eye-shadow, winged eyeliner a smidge of foundation and some mascara. Christina adds the final touches like my pale pink lipstick as Marlene and Shauna walk back into the lounge room with the twins looking gorgeous. The older girls are also in their dresses and have their make-up and hair done. Now all we need to do is put my dress on and get Christina ready. And we still have 2 ½ hours!

"Girls, you are amazing and the best bridesmaids and flowergirls on the planet! And not to mention the most stunning" I tell them as Chris slips into her baby blue dress. Then she helps me into mine. It is gorgeous. It is white and slim around the top with spaghetti straps and then it puffs out at the waist and goes to my ankles with a small train. It has a lace top with little sequins. It is absolutely gorgeous. My shoes have heels but only small ones. They are white and they have a small piece of material across the toes with little diamantes. I didn't want anything to pretty because they were going to be hidden under the dress.

"Time to go" Christina squeals and the twins squeal with her. Like mother like daughters.

**TIME LAPSE TO WEDDING RECEPTION (BECAUSE I AM TOO LAZY TO GOOGLE THE WEDDING SEQUENCE)**

"OMG I can't believe my baby girl is married!" my mum squeals. Yes, my mum just squealled!

"I know" I say back. Tobias sneaks up on me and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses the top of my head.

"So this is the man that changed my daughters last name" my dad states with a grin.

"Yes. Nice to meet you Mr. Prior."

"Please call us Andrew and Natalie. Heck, call us mum and dad for all we care. You are as much as a part of our family as Tris is." I smile at my parents. They accepted Tobias as soon as they met him.

"Take me on our honeymoon" I whisper to him.

"Definitely. Let's say bye to everyone"

"Bye all. Hope you had a great night. Don't get too drunk. When Zeke tells you to leave, you leave. Good night" I yell to everyone.

"Bye lovebirds" Christina yells, obviously drunk.

"Good bye Christina!" I yell back to her over the music that has already started to blare out of the speakers once again.


	5. Chapter 5 - Pregnant?

**AN. HEY GUYS! I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME COS ITS BEEN TOO LONG BUT IVE BEEN A LITTLE PRE OCCUPIED WITH MY PHYSIO AND STUFF FOR MY FRACTURED SHOULDER ****. ANYWAYS I GOT A COUPLE OF REVIEWS SAYING THAT THEY ARE CONFUSED BECAUSE THE WEDDING WAS AT THE BEACH BUT THERE IS NO BEACH IN DAUNTLESS. JUST TO CLARIFY, I HAVE CREATED MY OWN LITTLE WORLD, EACH OF THE FACTIONS ARE COUNRTIES IN THE WORLD AND THEREFORE THERE IS A BEACH IN DAUNTLESS. THAT'S WHY CALEB HAD TO GO TO AMITY ON THE WEDDING DAY AND HE LIVES IN ERUDITE. ALSO THE PIT IS THE BIG SHOPPING CENTRE WITH ALMOST EVERYTHING YOU COULD THINK OF IN THERE. **

**NOW JUST TO BE A BITCH, I HAVE DECIEDED TO SKIP THE HONEYMOON, BECAUSE I WROTE IT AND IT SEEMED REALLY BORING, AND IM MOVING ON. WE HAVE HAD A TIME LAPSE TO 1 YEAR AFTER THE WEDDING. THEY HAVE STARTED TRYING FOR KIDS TOO! SO HERE ARE THE AGES OF THE KIDS AND WHO THEIR PARENTS ARE. TRIS AND TOBIAS HAVE ONLY JUST STARTED TO TRY SO THEY DON'T HAVE ANY KIDDIES YET.**

**CHRIS AND WILL HAVE THE TWINS, ISSY AND MOLLY (3 ¾ ALMOST 4) AND ZOE (9 MONTHS)**

**SHAUNA AND ZEKE HAVE THEIR OLDEST KRISTOFER (3 ½ AND SPASTICALY SPELT I KNOW, BUT THAT'S WHAT THEY CALLED THEIR KID!), SPENCER AND ELLA (2 ½ ) AND GEORGIE (6 MONTHS) WITH ANOTHER 3 ON THE WAY. YEP I SAID 3!**

**MARLENE AND URIAH HAVE SASKIA (5 MONTHS)**

**SO I JUST WANTED TO POINT THAT OUT COS I THINK YOU ALL WERE A LITTLE CONFUSED. IM GOING TO STOP TALKING NOW SO YOU CAN READ MY STORY AND THINK IM AMAZING! JOKES BUT I WILL STOP WRITING. LOVE YOU GUYS XX**

CHAPTER 5 – Tris POV.

"Issy get back here now!" Christina yells to the misbehaving 3 year old. Molly was always the calm one. She walks next to us, quietly laughing at how much her sister is annoying her mum and thinking about the icecream they are going to eat later. We are heading to the beach today, just me, Tobias, Chris, Will and their kids Issy, Molly and Zoe. Tobias and I have been trying for kids lately because seeing everyone else with their kids has made us want some of our own. I did wake up this morning though and had a bit of a chuck and I am late so when we get home I'm going to take the test. I haven't told anyone yet. Not even my husband! I'll take the test and then let him know. I'm thinking of a fun way to surprise him if I'm right.

"You gonna have to catch me first!" she calls back to her mother. Will hands the pram holding Zoe, to Christina and chases the young girl down the street and onto the sand. When he catches her, he lifts her up in the air and shakes her around like she is a doll instead of a human being. He carries her back to us and lifts Zoe out of the pram and Tobias lifts it and carries the pram onto the beach for Christina.

"So where am I putting this pram down?" Tobias asks us

"Just here" Christina replies pointing to a patch of sand, near the water.

The boys both take off their shirts and run into the water, the little girls running after them. Christina and I plonk our stuff down on the sand next to us.

"So what's new in the Eaton house?" Chris asks me with a smirk. I just roll my eyes at her, knowing she is asking me when we last had sex. She is using code because Zoe is sitting next to her playing in the sand.

"Well I haven't said anything to Four and I haven't taken a test yet but I think I'm pregnant. I'm late and I had a little bit of a vomit this morning. I was thinking about getting a test on the way home" I tell her. She squeals with excitement and the boys look at her questioningly.

"a crab nipped my ass-bum" she lies, correcting herself because the girls are around. The men just shake their heads at us and focus on throwing the twins over waves again.

"Anyway, I'm thinking of fun ways to tell him. I'm thinking of buying a tiny pair of soccer boots and then telling him to put his boots in the cupboard where they are supposed to be but I'll have already put his boots in the cupboard and replaced them with the tiny ones and he'll pick them up and be like WTF? Cause you know how much he loves his soccer! What do ya think?"

"I think he'll love it"

"What will I love?" a familiar voice asks me. Shit what if he heard?

"Um nothing..." I reply and Chris and I stand up and take Zoe for a swim. The water is a little bit chilly but I get used to it quickly. Once Chris and I get out, we walk back to Tobias and my house and have lunch, ice cream and Dauntless cake.

**PAGEBREAK!**

I was right! The test said so! Argh so excited! I went to the sports store in The Pit and bought a pair of blue, yellow, and white boots. He's gonna shit himself! Anyway I make it home in time to swap his boots with the little ones and then start dinner. Tobias gets home about 15 minutes later.

"Yes hello Charli!" he says to the dog. "Hi babe"

"Hey" I reply walking to the door and giving him a sweet kiss. "Babe, can you please put your boots away. Someone is going to steal them one day!"

"And where would away be?"

"In the garage where mine are"

As he walks outside I hear him say "What the fuck?". He walks in carrying the tiny boots with the weirdest look on his face.

"Aww they're so cute!" I tell him.

"Yeah and obviously not mine. Do you think Kristofer left his here?"

"No, he doesn't play soccer. Shauna told me"

"Then whose are they?"

"The Eaton baby"

"The whose baby?"

"Eaton" I say casually stiring the bolognaise sauce as I say it.

"What the fuck! Are you serious!" he says excitedly. I just nod, the smile creeping to my face. He walks over to me and lifts me up and spins me round.

"We're having a baby! You're going to be a mummy and I'm going to be a daddy! This isn't real!" he sits me on the bench and lift up my shirt.

"I just look like I ate too much!" I yell at him. But he doesn't listen. He just starts talking to my stomach.

"Hi baby. I'm your daddy. When you grow up a little bit we are going to play soccer together and you're going to be better than me and you are going to whoop my butt but I am going to love you anyway. I hope you look just like your mummy. I don't care if you are a boy or a girl just as long as you look like mummy. I love you." He whispers. I watch him as he says all of this and it brings tears to my eyes. He's going to be and awesome dad.

"I love you" I tell him.

"I love you too". And that's when we smell the burning garlic bread. I turn the oven off and Tobias grabs the oven mit and pulls the tray out of the oven. Thankfully, only the bottom burnt. Boy am I glad. I've been craving garlic bread. The cravings have started already. I didn't know they would start this early.

"I've booked a doctors appointment to confirm but the 3 at home tests say yes so I'm pretty sure they're right" I tell him.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" he asks me.

"Obviously I want a girl but I really don't care. It's going to play soccer and fish. Oh and it is going to be a little fish" I reply with a smirk on my face. "What do you want?"

"I don't care really but I agree with you, it will play soccer and it's going to love the outdoors just like us" he tells me, smiling. I think we are having a girl and deep down I think he thinks we are having a boy but we'll just have to wait and see.

"Do you want a surprise or do you want to know what it is?" I ask him, with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"I want a surprise but I think we'll have to find out so we can paint the nusery and stuff."

"I agree. Chris will want to throw us a baby shower ya know."

"That'll be ok cause then we get heaps of free stuff" he tells me with a chuckle.

"But you know how much I hate being the centre of attention" I whine

"Too bad" he says and keeps eating. Typical male.

We eat dinner and I scoop us some ice cream as he picks the movie out. He picks out Divergent and we watch it. I fall asleep half way through. Tobias turns the tv off and I stir as he picks me up and carries me upstairs to our bedroom. He helps me into my pyjamas and puts me in bed. He puts on his sleeping shorts and walks into the bathroom to clean his teeth. He walks back out and wraps himself around me.

"Night Tris and my baby"

"Night Toby" I reply and then sleep takes over me.

**AN. OK I WILL BE TAKING VOTES ON GENDERS FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THEY WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**THEN WE WILL VOTE ON NAMES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I WILL HAVE CHOSEN A FEW LIKE I DID FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S TWINS. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. OTHERWISE I WILL JUST CHOOSE A GENDER AND A NAME OUT OF A HAT. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY FRIENDS.**

**OH YEAH I HATE CALLING YOU GUYS, GUYS. ALSO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE CALLED. I HAVE NO IDEAS SO COME UP WITH SOME YOURSELVES.**

**BYE BYE EVERYBODY!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Genders and Triplets Birth

**AN. OH MY GOD! GUYS I HAVENT UPDATED SINCE JANUARY! SO IM GOING TO POST LIKE 4 CHAPTERS JUST TODAY! THEYRE PROBS ONLY GOING TO BE SHORT BUT AT LEAST THERES AN UPDATE. IM NOT WELL SO PLEASE EXCUSE MY SPELLING/ SHIT WRITING/ GRAMMAR/ PUNCTUATION/ EVERYTHING ABOUT THE STORY. ILY GUYS ****.**

March 31, 2015 - Tris P.O.V

Today, Tobias and I are going to see the gynaecologist, Dr Owen, to check on the baby. It's been 5 months since I told Tobias I was pregnant. We went to see Dr Owen 2 days after I told him, to confirm that I was pregnant. We got to see an ultrasound of the baby and some pictures of it to keep. My morning sickness has just started to stop over the past week. I still think that the tiny thing inside me is a girl and I think Tobias is starting to think the same. During the last 5 months, Molly and Issy turned 4, Zoe turned 1, Kristofer turned 4, Spencer and Ella turned 3, Georgie turned 1, 3 weeks ago and tomorrow is Saskia's first birthday. Shauna is due to give birth to the triplets any day now. 2 girls and a boy apparently, although Zeke wanted 2 boys. They've decided to stop trying for kids but they said if it happens, it happens and they'll still keep it. It's good that all the kids are close in age. They'll all be good friends including Tiny and the triplets.

I decide that it's time to let Charli in to wake up Tobias, seeing that its already 11am and our appointment is at 1pm, so I quickly get out of bed, tip toe over to the door and open it just a tad. Charli pads in and jumps up onto the bed, landing on Tobias' belly. He wakes with a grunt and I start to laugh.

"G'morning Charli! Yes good morning baby" he says, cooing to the now huge puppy that's sitting on his lap. "Did mummy let you in?"

"Yes I let her in! She was pawing the door. Noisy thing." I mutter as I crawl back onto the bed. "We needed to wake sleepy head up because I was hungry and our appointment is at 1:30 and its now 11:30".

"Hop off me, Charli! I need to go shower!" he yells at the unmoving dog. "Would you like to join me, m'lady?"

"Sure baby". We heave the puppy off him and I race to the bathroom, turning on the shower. As I get undressed, I notice how big my belly is starting to get and Tobias must see me starring at it because he walks over to me and starts to whisper to it.

"Good morning Tiny. This is daddy, and I love you so much. We get to see you today and I am looking forward to it. I'm very excited!" he whispers to our baby, using the nickname he came up with when he first saw the ultrasound of our child.

We hop in the shower, wash, get changed and go downstairs for breakfast, or lunch now that it's 12pm. One of my cravings at the moment is breakfast foods so Tobias makes me waffles with chocolate syrup and strawberries. Once we're finished our delicious meal, I rinse our plates and put them in the dishwasher. I run upstairs and grab my purse, phone and bag.

"Tris, after your appointment we need to go to the hospital" Tobias calls up to me.

"Why?"

"Shauna has just gone into labour"

"Holy shit! Let's get going. We can see if there's an earlier appointment we can get"

Tobias grabs his phone and the keys to his Jeep and we get in and drive to the surgery. I hop out of the car and start a light jog to get inside.

"Tris stop running! Zeke said the doctor told him they won't be born for a while so we don't need to rush!"

"Yeah bu-"

"Yeah but nothing Tris. We are not going to rush because you don't need to stress yourself out about your friend. I know she's with Zeke but otherwise she's in good hands" he says with a casual laugh. I also laugh at this because he's kinda right.

"Zeke is probably freaking out as it is. I don't need to stress him or Shauna even more"

"And it's not worth you stressing over because…."

"It's not good for the baby" I sigh.

"Exactly" he says with a smile.

"I'm still going to try and get an earlier appointment though"

I walk to the reception desk and ask the lady if there is an earlier appointment with Dr Owen. Thankfully, there is.

At 1pm we are called into the office.

"Hello Tris. Tobias. How are you both?" Dr Owen asks.

"Pretty good" I reply "You?"

"I'm good. So today we are doing an overall check-up but I was also wondering if you wanted to know the gender?"

I look at Tobias and he gives me a nod so I reply with a yes. He asks me to lie on the bed and to raise my shirt as he sets up the machine. He puts some gel on my bump and uses the wand to swirl it around. The doctor looks at the screen on the machine and we can now see our baby. We also hear the tiny flutter of a heartbeat.

"So, we can see that Tiny is doing very well. I'm sure you're doing and eating all the right things." He tells us with a smile. "And your baby is a beautiful little girl".

I look at Tobias and see a single tear form and roll down his cheek. He is holding my hand and squeezing it so tight that I feel like he's going to cut off the circulation. He sees me looking at me and chuckles, wiping away his tears. At this point I have realised that I am now crying as well. He stands up and kisses me fiercely, with so much passion it makes my knees go weak. We pull away and see Dr Owens smiling at us.

"I remember when my wife was pregnant the first time and we found out that she was a girl, I had an almost identical reaction to that of Tobias" he says quietly, that same smile still on his face, as if it was only yesterday.

"Thank you very much Dr Owen. We appreciate it that you could see us earlier than expected. When do we need to book in to come back again?" Tobias asks kindly.

"Once a month until your little girl is born"

"Thanks Dr Owen, we really appreciate it"

"Anytime Tris"

We walk out to reception and book another appointment for next month, get in the car and go straight to the hospital. On our way we stop at a nice salad bar and grab some salads to take away. When we finally get to the hospital, the people at reception greet us like locals, hell we've been here so many times for our friends, we need a membership card and a reserved parking space! We go straight to Shauna's room and see that we are the first there. We say hi and get the salads out to share just as Shauna has another contraction.

"What time was the last one she had Zeke?" I ask.

"15 minutes ago. The midwife came in to check on her then. Told me to call when she had the next one so she could check how dilated she is" he replies, pressing the call button next to Shauna's bed.

"How are you feeling Shauna?" the midwife asks strolling casually into the room.

"As good as you can feel while giving birth" she replies. We all laugh.

"Well if I can just get your friends to step out of the room just so I can check on how you're progressing that would be great"

Tobias and I leave the room. I lean into him resting my head on his chest and sigh deeply. He gives me a sweet kiss on the top of my head. I love this man so much.

"We're going to be in for a long night" I say to him quietly.

"If you think you need to leave because you are getting too tired, let me know at anytime" he says into my hair.

"Well it looks like you may not be here alone for too much longer" a voice behind me says.

I turn around to see Will, Christina, Uriah and Marlene. Marlene is holding a squirming Saskia and Will a calm Zoe.

"Where's the other bubs?" I ask.

"What?! No 'hi Uriah how are you?'" Uriah says to me, faking anger.

"Nope. Where are they?"

"Marlene's parents and Will's parents are all down so they are looking after all 6 of them except of the littlest as you can see" Christina explains as Mar passes me Sasi, knowing that she'll calm down with me.

"So, you guys can all go back in now, she's 6cm dilated so not too far to go" the midwife tells us as she walks out.

We all walk back in and join Shauna and Zeke who are now eating away at the salads.

"So guys" Tobias starts "We've just been to see Dr Owen and we found out the gender"

"What is it?" Christina asks excitedly

"Place your bets everyone" I say. I hear a few groans because I brought it up and now I won't tell them. "Before Christina holds my baby shower in 3 weeks' time I will have baked a cake. We will be having a get together at the beach on the 6th of April. This will be the revealing of the gender day. This cake I was talking about will be iced white and decorated so that you will not know the gender until the cake has been cut and the inside revealed. The cake will be coloured blue for a boy or pink for a girl. You will not be told the gender otherwise so don't waste your breath asking us." I finish and everyone is staring at me. I just realised that I said all of that in one breath.

"PLEASE TRIS! PLEASE TELL ME!" Chris finally cries, whilst on her knees, her hands in prayer begging me.

"NO! As far as I am concerned that will give you 2 weeks to decide what you want to get, depending on the gender" I say firmly to her. I will be standing my ground.

Another cry comes from the room, but it's a cry of pain coming from Shauna. That was only 6 minutes. She should be almost 10cm by now. I press the call button for Zeke and we are all ushered out of the room once again. Next time the door opens in for Zeke to come out telling us that she's at 10cm and is being transferred to the delivery room and to clear a path.


End file.
